


You Have To Know That

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Car Accidents, F/M, Hale-McCall Pack, Hospitals, Hurt Lydia, Hurt Stiles, Lydia talks to an unconscious Stiles, Unconsciousness, fluff sort of, set whenever really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes rake over his motionless body for a second before continuing. </p><p>"You mean the world to me, Stiles. After everything we’ve been through, you kind of just have to know that.” </p><p>Based on this prompt from teefanny: Stiles and Lydia in a car accident. Lydia escapes with minor injuries, but Stiles is in more critical condition and no one will let her see him because she needs to be treated as well and he is in surgery, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Know That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teefanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teefanny/gifts).



“You are unbelievable, you know that? Absolutely unbelievable.”  

 “I don’t understand why you’re freaking out, nothing happened.” Lydia says.

“Nothing, seriously?” Stiles says, glaring at her from the driver’s seat. “He spent the whole meeting staring at you, the whole freaking meeting. You’re really going to look me in the eye and tell me that that’s nothing.”

Scott and Derek had recently let a few new omegas into the pack, and one of the younger ones just couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Lydia, like ever.

“You know this isn’t the first time he’s done that. All he ever does is give you sex eyes, and it’s disgusting. You don’t even tell him to stop doing it.”      

“He’s twelve, Stiles, he’s perfectly harmless. Besides, maybe I like the attention, did you ever think of that? It’s not like you ever pay attention to me.” Lydia snaps.

“Oh, _pardon me_ , just let me drop everything and build you a shrine. Would that make you happy, Lydia? Is that what you want?”

“No you idiot, I _want you_. Don’t you get that?” She yells.

Stiles is about to respond once he realizes that a pick-up truck is headed straight towards the Jeep. Making a split second decision, he makes a sharp right turn and drives straight into a ditch. Both of them scream upon the impact, then promptly black out after the air bags deploy in their faces.

Lydia wakes up a few minutes later, highly confused and in pain. She gasps, and looks over at Stiles. He’s still unconscious and his head hangs out of the now broken window, his forehead and his nose are bleeding. She can see chest struggle with every breath it tries to produce. Lydia wants to cry just looking at him.    

“Stiles?” She asks, shaking his shoulder. “Stiles, wake up. Please, Stiles, please wake up.”

When she gets no response, she searches for her phone despite her ribcage screaming at her not to do that. Spotting her phone at her feet, she dials the first number that she can think of.

“911, police or medical?” A voice says.

“Medical… my boyfriend and I were just in an accident.”

*

In a matter of ten minutes, an ambulance comes and removes the pair from the beat up Jeep and whisks them off to Beacon Hills Memorial. As soon as they arrive, Stiles is wheeled away to a different part of the hospital.

“Wait, no I want to stay with him. Please, I want to go with him.” Lydia pleads, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

“We have to check you out first, sweetheart.” The ER nurse says. “It’s best to let the doctors take care of him for right now. Besides, he was just rushed to surgery.”

Lydia closes her eyes and tries to compose herself. She always knew that the Jeep would end getting somebody hurt.

It didn’t help that they had been arguing. Again. It was the only thing that they seemed to do anymore. They argued about everything. How to do the math homework they had been given. Where to go for date night. How fast or slow one of them was driving. It was an endless cycle that never seemed to end between the two of them.

Now Stiles was hurt and Lydia couldn’t be with him, it made her feel sick.

Before she realizes what’s happening, a male Doctor is standing in front of her, telling her that she had cracked a few ribs and most likely suffered some whiplash, but she would be just fine in a couple of weeks. He then went on to explain that when the airbags deployed, they had struck Stiles directly in the chest. Because of that his lungs had suffered some damage and were failing to breathe on their own, but the Doctor assured Lydia that they were doing everything that they can to help him.

Lydia blurts out the thing that she’d been dying to ask. “Can I see him?”

“He’s in the ICU right now, family only.” The Doctor says.

“Please. I just need a few minutes with him, _please._ ”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He tells her, then walks away.

Lydia waits all of two minutes before she decides to go find Stiles all on her own. Carefully, she stands and stalks off to find her boyfriend. After a little bit of searching, she finds herself on the third floor.

Just as she rounds the corner she can see a group of nurse wheeling someone who looks just like Stiles into one of the rooms. After a minute, the nurses have exited the room, and Lydia walks right into his room and locks the door behind him.

Lydia glances at Stiles for only a moment and immediately starts to cry again. His long body looks so small in the wide hospital bed. There are different tubes going under his gown, down his throat and in his arm. She takes a seat next to his bedside, and links their fingers together. Lydia leans forward and pushes his hair back.     

“Hey there, sunshine.” She whispers shakily. “This is one hell of a mess that we’ve gotten ourselves into isn’t it? You know if Scott was here he’d probably just howl at you until you woke up.”

Her eyes rake over his motionless body for a second before continuing.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell that little omega brat to stop looking at me… and I’m sorry for arguing with you, again. I’m sorry for accusing you of not paying attention to me, I was just upset. I know that you pay attention to me, and it means the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me, Stiles. After everything we’ve been through, you kind of just have to know that.”

Lydia kisses his cheek then says: “I love you, Stiles Stilinski. I really hope that you know that by now.”  

Then, Stiles’ hand tightens around hers and Lydia smiles at him through tears. His eyes flutter open and he gives Lydia a look that simply says.

_I love you too, baby doll._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a prompt I was given by teefanny. I hope y'all liked it. PS. If you send me prompts, I'll most definitely try and write you a story (no porn or Mpreg please). If you liked this please do let me know in the comments! Have a great day!


End file.
